Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a set of stories related in one or more messages. As a first example, breaking news may be covered by several news outlets, each of which may generate a stream of articles summarizing the news stories. As a second example, a set of events occurring within a community may be described in blog posts among the members of the community. As a third example, a group of friends may post messages within a social network describing various stories arising within the group. In these and other scenarios, the stories may be automatically aggregated into a story feed; e.g., a news server may be configured to retrieve the messages generated by a set of message sources (e.g., one or more news outlets) relating a set of stories, and to present the retrieved messages as an aggregated news feed.